


Sickness

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sick Lance, and making lance also, but he gets better and showered with love and what not, everyone wants lance to be better, he just needs rest, im sick right now, keith just wants lace to get better, lance feels horrible, no one likes seeing anyone being in pain or anything, protective keith, this is kinda based on how im faring right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Lance gets sickeveryone's worried about their friendKeith doesn't like seeing his boyfriend like thisthey help





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this based on how I've been sick and not feeling well for the past few days and thought to do this. But don't worry, Lance gets cared for and it gets cute and fluffy(ish maybe) in the end. Also, Keith and Lance are already together, Keith is a protective boyfriend. Ok here it is!
> 
> Tumblr: paladinwilla
> 
> Twitter: PaladinWilla Prindle

 

Lance looked at the ceiling above through squinted eyes. His eye mask was askewed on his forehead, sweat beaded on his head and neck, trickling down his shirt. His blanket was across one of his legs then pooled on the floor. His breathing was heavy and he sniffled as he turned around trying to go back to the nice haven of sleep. He drifted in and out of consciousness all through the night, getting up occasionally to blow his nose or spray water to cool himself off but not working really. His body was on fire but when he pushed the blanket off he’d become cold. The next time he drifted into consciousness he knew it was morning because the light in his room was brightened to signify the sun rising. He groaned again as pain went through his body and he started coughing horribly. Once his coughing fit stopped, his throat felt as if sandpaper and nails went down it.

He groaned aloud and turned to face the wall to his side and curled in slightly when a pain in his stomach became known to him. He continued to drift from aware to a haze as the room brightened slowly. In a haze he heard a knock and groaned as it seemed louder to him. A beep then sounded and there was a hiss as the door open and he heard a gasp and footsteps. Cool hands grasped his face and he heard a groan as he squinted up and saw that it was Hunk. “Guys! I found him and it looks like he's sick!” he called out and there were resounding footsteps echoing down halls as people ran. “Please be ok,” Hunk whispered as he held Lance’s head and tilted it toward him. “How do you feel?” he asked and Lance made a sound of discomfort.

“Like trash,” he said quietly and flailed his arms when Hunk tried placing the blanket in him. “No! M’too hot!” he shouted and Hunk sighed.

“Lance, you need to be covered,” Hunk reasoned and Lance moaned again in protest. Soon the footsteps stopped and Hunk turned to see the others standing in the doorway and he waved them forward. Keith and Shiro went to Lance’s side and Hunk stepped back to allow them through. He stepped back until he was next to Pidge with Allura and Coran behind her. Keith sat down onto the bed and pulled Lance to him until Lance rested on his lap and chest. Lance hummed and rubbed his head against Keith's chest. Shiro placed his hand on Lance and felt his forehead was burning.

Shiro hissed under his breath and turned to the others. “He has a fever, a bad one at that,” he said and Hunk groaned while Pidge looked startled at them. “Princess, can you get some rags and a bowl filled with cool water and bring it back here?” He asked and Allura nodded running out of the room. Shiro then turned to Coran. “Coran, can you get some pain medicine, he's bound to be in pain,” he said and Coran nodded.

“I'll go make space equivalent of chicken soup,” Hunk said leaving the room and Pidge looked around.

“I'll go see if I can help,” she said before leaving the room. Shiro then turned back to Lance and placed his metal hand on his head. Lance made a sound of approval and rubbed his head against the cool metal. Lance felt like his body was on fire and but the nice cool metal of Shiro’s false arm on his head felt amazing and cooled his head down. He leaned into the touch and Shiro gave a small smile.

“Lance, I'm going to put a blanket on you, ok? Please don't kick it off,” Shiro said lifting the blanket from its spot on the ground as Keith rubbed Lances arms and pulled the sick man more into his lap. Lance gave a small nod still in a haze and Shiro placed the blanket on top of the two and Lance made a sound of discomfort but didn't move it off his body. Whether it was because he was liatening to Shiro or because Keith was preventing him from moving, Shiro couldn't tell but at least Lance was covered. “You'll be ok Lance, you will,” he said and the semiconscious man didn't acknowledge him as he let his head fall down into Keith's chest.

“I'm here for, Lance. I'll help you,” Keith said and they were in silence for a few before he door hissed open and Allura came in with the bowl and rags with Coran behind her with the medicine that they've prepared a while back for minor pains that the pod couldn't help.

“We've got the medicine and rags,” Allura said going to Shiro and handing him the bowl and rags while Coran went to Lance's side and held the liqud to the unconscious mans lips.

“My boy, I'm goin to need you to drink this to help you with you pain,” Coran said and the only sign that showed Lance understood was his mouth going open slightly and Coran tipped the contents down into Lance’s mouth. Coran then held Lance’s mouth closed and soon he swallowed he contents in his mouth and Coran let go.

“Mhmm,” the sound came from Lance as the medicine worked and Shiro grabbed a cloth and dunked it into the water before I gong it out slightly and placed it on Lance’s forehead.

“Will that actually help?” Allura asks and Shiro turned toward her.

“Usually we'd put this stuff in it that would help but since we’re in space that can't happen so we'll just use water to make sure he stays cool,” Shiro explained and Allura nodded understanding.

“I'll go see how Hunk’s coming along with this ‘chicken soup’ he talked about,” Coran said and he left the room. The room wa then in silence as all the occupants looked at Lance as he let off a groan to something. Keith tightened his grip on Lance and the taller man turned slightly in the grip. After a while Hunk came back into the room with Coran and Pidge behind him. Hunk went forward and gave the bowl to Shiro who then started to get Lance to eat some before Lance turned his head when half of it was gone.

“Come on, Lance. Please eat some more,” Shiro asked gently and Lance shook his head, feeling nauseous at the thought of eating more.

“M’feelin nauseous,” Lance said turning slightly, his face pale slightly and they looked at him. Shiro then turned to Pidge who nodded and ran out of the room to look for something that Lance could use should the nauseous feeling intensify. Keith then moved so that both he and Lance were laying down with Lance curled up at his side and Shiro looked at Lance with sympathy. He grabbed the cloth from Lance’s head and dunked it in the cool water and placed it back onto his head right as Pidge came back with a bucket.

“Alright, Lance get some rest, we’ll come back and check on you every couple of hours. If anything happens, Keith you hit the button and we’ll be over as soon as possible,” Shiro said and Keith nodded. Pidge placed the bucket beside the bed and the team was off leaving Lance and Keith in the room alone.

Hours passed and Keith made sure to re-soak the cloth multiple times, make Lance drink the packets and when he needed to, got him tissues. Lance’s temperature seemed to at least gone down some so he wasn’t burning up anymore but was still hot to the touch. Soon it was evening and the team was gathered in Lance’s room once again. Keith was against the wall with Lance leaning against his chest again and Shiro reached down and felt Lance’s head. Shiro gave a small smile when he felt that Lance was almost back to normal.

“So, how is he?” Allura asked and Shiro turned to her with a smile.

“He’s better. Come morning he’ll be over this fever,” he said and the group smiled. Lance looked at them with tired eyes and smiled at them. “Get a good night's sleep Lance. We’ll check on you in the morning,” Shiro said and Lance nodded as he slumped back on Keith, eyes drooping shut. “That goes to you as well, Keith.”

“I will,” Keith replied rolling his eyes at Shiro who nodded. Everyone then left the room allowing Lance to get some rest to fight off the remaining fever.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is it, sorry if you wanted it longer. I’m still feeling bad and it’s been like three days. WTH. Ok, thanks for reading!


End file.
